


Slow Dance

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks so much to gg for the prompt, I hope you like it hun!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> thanks so much to gg for the prompt, I hope you like it hun!!

Jack grinned as Mark smiled just a few inches in front of him, eyes sparkling like stars and smile bright even in the low light of the hotel lamp. As soon as they'd found out they were staying at the same hotel for the con Mark insisted Jack visit his room that night. And even though it was the middle of the night, and his headaches had slowly been getting worse and more frequent, he agreed. Mark's smile was well worth staying up a couple extra hours. Slow dancing with him in his hotel room was just an added bonus.

Jack grinned, giddy and nervous and happy, a warm buzz coursing through his veins and making his stomach flip. He'd been such a huge fan of Mark’s for years, and had been harboring a huge crush for almost just as long as he'd known him. And now here he was, arms wrapped around his neck, Mark's hands resting on his lower back as they shuffled around Mark's hotel room, music playing softly from Mark’s phone. Jack had never thought that anything like this would ever happen to him, feeling as if he were in a beautifully vivid dream with the way Mark smiled, soft and bright, and the way his hands held him firmly, anchoring him so he wouldn't float away. Jack let out a contented sigh, Mark's smile pulling up on one side at the look on Jack’s face.

"What's that look for?" he asked, voice quiet and playful, still smirking as Jack grinned.

"What look? I don't got a look!" he grinned, smile so wide his cheeks were getting tired from so much strain.

"Yes you do! It's like a dreamy sort of look, like you're not here," Mark replied, arms wrapping around the small of Jack’s back as he stepped even closer, both men almost chest to chest.

Jack felt his cheeks warm with a slight blush as Mark stepped closer, arms wrapped securely around his back as he readjusted his hold on the back of Mark’s neck. "I'm here, don't worry. Just thinkin about how amazing this is, bein here with ye," Jack replied, his smile a little smaller but no less genuine.

Mark grinned back in return. "I am pretty amazing," he joked, chuckling as Jack laughed and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Shuddup, ye bastard," he chuckled, shaking his head before setting it to rest on his shoulder as they continued dancing, both men going quiet again as they focused on their movements and the feeling of being wrapped up in each other.

The song had ended and another began by the time the silence was broken, Mark's voice quiet as he spoke beside Jack's ear.

"Hey Jack?" Jack was surprised by how much smaller Mark's voice was, quiet and unsure.

"Yeah Mark?" he asked, turning so his chin was resting on Mark's shoulder. He waited as silence fell between them again, getting more and more nervous the longer Mark avoided saying whatever he was planning on saying. Jack felt him shift, his arms tightening just slightly around his back, felt his chest brush his as he took a deep, steadying breath.

"I just .." A pause. Another breath, this time a sigh of frustration. Jack tightened his hold on Mark's neck in a hug, encouraging him to go on.

He was just starting to speak again when he was cut off, shoulders rising and his hold on Jack tightening momentarily as he ducked his head, Jack spotting a pained expression as he turned toward him.

"Mark? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, concern pushing aside the nerves from the paused conversation. Mark shook his head, taking deep, measured breaths through his nose as he stepped back.

"Jack-"

But before he could say another word he bowed even lower, a pained grimace etched into his face as he shook. He was doubled over, hands on his knees to keep him steady as he trembled, knuckles white with the grip he had on his legs.

"Mark, please. What's goin on?" he asked, confused and afraid, wishing he could help somehow. He was slowly making his way toward him, hand outstretched to rub his back or help him stand, anything to alleviate or help with whatever pain Mark was having. But before he could rest his hand on Mark's back or say another word Mark's hand flew up to wrap around his wrist, making Jack jump.

Mark lifted his head slowly, and suddenly Jack was not just nervous. He was afraid. Because staring back at him was none other then Dark, crimson eyes trained on him as his lips turned up into a smirk, taunting and cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov change at the dash

Dark stood, movements fluid and sure as he smirked in the dim of Mark’s hotel room. Jack was already stepping back slowly, as if moving any faster would cause Dark to attack. Jack had only come into contact with Dark very briefly over Skype a couple times, and each time had scared the shit out of him. Even a world away he was intimidating, words soft and saccharine as he described violent acts in great detail, words coarse and vile on Mark’s tongue. Jack had hoped he'd never have to come into contact with Mark's darker half, but apparently the odds were not in his favor.

Dark stalked closer, matching Jack’s slow steps with long, sure strides and a smirk as sharp as any blade.

"Hello, Jackaboy," he grinned, smile growing when Jack's back hit a wall, the Irishman's eyes growing wide and throat going dry as Dark stepped closer.

"It's been a while since we last spoke. I was starting to miss our conversations," he grinned, Jack grimacing at the memory of some of the one-sided conversations he'd had with Dark. Dark stopped just in front of Jack, grinning as the green-haired man pressed himself as far away from the other as he could.

"Plus you both were just so sickeningly cute, I had to drop by and visit," Dark grinned, leaning further into Jack's space just to make him squirm. Jack took a steadying breath, meeting Dark’s gaze as he willed his hands to keep from shaking.

"Bring him back," Jack ordered, voice as stern as he could make it, his heart pumping so quickly he feared he'd drop dead of a heart attack any second. Dark simply smirked wider, a dark eyebrow rising in amusement.

"What's wrong, Jackaboy? Aren't I good enough to grace your presence?" he asked, mock-offended as he grabbed one of Jack’s hands in a firm grip, pulling him close and settling the other hand at the small of his back to keep the Irishman from running away.

He stepped even closer as he swayed to the music still playing, a dark smile still pulled taut across Mark’s face.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Dark murmured lowly against his ear, Jack failing to hold back a shiver that only made Dark's smirk grow wider.

"Bring him to me," Dark ordered, voice losing some of the teasing lilt, the sudden shift making bile crawl up his throat as fear pulled at every muscle in Jack’s body.

"I can't just let him out. You know it doesn't work that way," Jack replied, voice higher than usual with panic as Dark's hold on him tightened.

"I know exactly how it works. Let. Him. Out." Dark's voice was even lower as he gritted the words out between perfect teeth, the grip on Jack’s hand making his bones creak with the pressure. Jack swallowed hard, already feeling the pressure near the back of his head that signified Anti was watching.

"He's here," Jack got out, feet still shuffling with Dark’s as he gripped his hand tightly. Jack sent a message to Anti, the memory of Dark's voice ordering him to let Anti out. Jack waited for a response, his other half silent as he looked to Dark worriedly. The demon growled under his beeath, huffing out a frustrated sigh much like the one Mark had made just minutes before. Dark stepped back just enough to look Jack in the eye, hand coming up to cup his face delicately as he looked right through him.

"Baby," he murmured, the sound of Mark’s voice cooing the pet name sending his heart lurching even if it wasn't Mark saying it.

"Baby, come on out. I want to see you. Come on, Anti," he murmured, voice dripping with love and affection, Jack's heart still pounding in fear and love at the way Mark’s voice curled around the words, a pain above his right eye slowly forming, making him wince.

Jack grit his teeth as the pain sharpened, eyes screwed shut as his body curled forward in pain, Dark's prompting and soft words lost to the thrum of blood pounding in his ears before he was pushed back hard into his own mind. He watched as Anti opened his eyes and met Dark's gaze before being pushed even further into his own mind, unable to see what Anti did as he took complete control of his body.

-

Anti stared coolly as he raised his head to meet Dark's gaze, the other grinning eagerly as his grip on his hand tightened, his other hand pulling Anti closer.

"I missed you, baby," Dark grinned, Anti heaving a small sigh with a roll of his mismatched eyes.

"Can't I have one full day of peace without one of your temper tantrums?" Anti asked, thick eyebrow raised as Dark grinned brightly.

"You know you missed me," Dark smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss as he moved his feet, leading Anti in a dance that was more slow shuffling than actual dancing, forehead pressed to Anti's with a smile spread across his face, eyes closed and body relaxed as Anti watched him.

Anti just gave another huff of a sigh, sliding his hand from Dark’s grip to wrap both arms around his neck. They moved slowly, shuffling and spinning around the room, foreheads pressed together when Dark wasn't leaning in to steal kisses from Anti’s lips. Anti allowed it, knowing neither of them would be able to regain control like this again for long if at all while McLoughlin and Fischbach were in such close proximity for the next few days. They were low on time, making every second of slow movements and soft kisses all the more special.

"Couldn't even wait a full day to see me?" Anti teased, Dark smiling as his eyes slid open to meet his gaze.

"You know how impatient I am. Besides, I've waited months to see you; I'm not waiting a second longer than I have to," Dark replied, arms pulling Anti even closer, their torsos brushing as he gave a happy sigh, still smiling at Anti peacefully.

"You're more subdued than usual," Anti noted, arms resetting around his neck as they shuffled close together, Dark’s hair tickling his brow slightly as they danced.

"I don't know how much time I can steal from Fischbach. He's already fighting back. I just wanted to see you," Dark replied, his arms tightening their hold around Anti until they’re pressed together completely, still shuffling slowly as they speak in hushed murmurs.

"Come back tonight, once he's asleep. I'm sure you can steal a couple more hours later," Anti murmured against his lips, feeling his smile as he leans back in to kiss him again.

They stay like that for almost an hour, kissing languidly as they danced. But eventually McLoughlin's continued attempts at regaining control start grating at Anti's nerves, finally pulling his lips away from Dark's with a sigh.

"McLoughlin is trying to come back. We should let them back out and regain control in a few hours," Anti murmurs, arms still wrapped around Dark’s neck, lips still ghosting against his as he speaks. Dark whines, his hold tightening on Anti as he frowns.

"I know, _a mhuirnín_. We'll see each other again soon," Anti promises, kissing him lightly. Dark sighs, broad shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I'll see you in a couple hours?" he asks hopefully, Anti's lips turning up into a ghost of a smile.

"I promise," he replies, Dark giving a firm nod before leaning in to kiss him desperately, holding Anti close as they share their last minute or so in each other's arms before finally pulling away, allowing McLoughlin and Fischbach to regain control for another couple hours.


End file.
